1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to pipe fitting tools, and more particularly to flange aligning devices for aligning the flanges of pipes, with or without intermediate spec blinds, check valves, butterfly valves, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for aligning the flanges of pipes, etc., which are to be joined, in order to permit the insertion of usual threaded studs into the aligned pairs of holes in the two adjacent flanges, are known in the prior art.
Apparatus of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,055, issued to Charles VanMeter on May 5, 1987, and entitled FLANGE ALIGNMENT TOOL AND METHOD FOR USING SAME. The flange alignment tool of VanMeter comprises a body portion having a first, relatively flat surface disposed for abutting engagement with a rear surface of a pipe flange and a second, curvilinear surface adjacent the first surface and shaped for complementary engagement with a curvilinear neck portion of the pipe flange adjacent the rear surface thereof. First and second spaced apart aligning pins extend through the body portion and include projecting flange-engaging pin ends positioned within an adjacent pair of through apertures in the flange. Resilient springs urge the aligning pins in a predetermined direction for encouraging positive engagement of the flange-engaging pin ends with the through apertures.
Another device of this type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,446, issued to Peter J. Herzl, et al., on Aug. 24, 1982, and entitled CENTERING DEVICE FOR FLOW METERS INTERPOSED IN FLOW LINE.
The device of this patent is a camming device for centering a meter or other instrument having a cylindrical body with respect to the upstream and downstream pipes of a flow line in which the meter is interposed. Each pipe is provided with an end flange having a circle of bolt holes, the pipe flanges being bridged by clamping bolts which pass through the holes to engage and compress the meter, the holes having clearances allowing limited bolt play. Rotatably mounted on the meter body is a camming device provided with a symmetrical array of camming edges that tangentially engage the bolt holes. When the device is turned on the meter body, it acts to force the bolts to their extreme hole positions, as a result of which the meter body is caused to assume a position concentric with the bolt circle that is centered with respect to the pipes.
Another device of this type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,883, issued to G. S. Brown on Jan. 6, 1962, and entitled FLANGE ALIGNING TOOL.
The apparatus disclosed in the Brown patent is an apparatus capable of aligning flanges for bolting wherein the fixed flange acts as the base for the apparatus and a movable grappling element with a protrusion or pin which fits into a hole of the flange to be aligned is adapted to hold the second flange and raise it into proper alignment for assembling with the fixed flange.
Yet another device of this type is shown and described in Canadian Patent No. 1,046,250, issued to Leo Mathieu on Jan. 16, 1979, and entitled FLANGE ALIGNER.
The device of the Mathieu Canadian patent comprises a body member having a protruding male index member terminating at a distal end, the said end being adapted to mate into an aperture of a flange, a protruding anvil member surmounting the male index member and extending beyond said distal end thereof to define thereat a location, an adjusting bearing member extending through that location and defining at one end a bearing surface, and means for adjusting the bearing member and hence the bearing surface relative to the distal end whereby alignment of adjacent flanges may be induced by the relative position between the distal end and the adjustable bearing surface.
It is believed that the documents listed immediately below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,784 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,472
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing data hereof.
No representation is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more partinent information exists.
A copy of each of the above-listed patents is being supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.